Une fratrie de rêve
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Kurogane boudait. Attention, shonen ai !


**Titre :** Fratrie d'enfer

**Auteure :** Crisa, aussi appelée le Pape, aussi appelée le Touareg Borgne, aussi appelée Tamikatsu

**Genre :** Euh... General ?

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Reservoir Cronicle appartient aux Clamp, mais bon, je pense que je n'apprends rien à personne !

**Note de l'auteure : **Salut à tous ! C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je poste cette fiction. Normalement, elle devait se finir à la fin de ce chapitre mais suite à la demande de certaines personnes (qui se reconnaîtront TRÈS bien), je vous l'annonce : il va y avoir une suite !

Je ai écrit ce début en moins d'une semaine, une première pour moi qui met habituellement plusieurs mois à les finir. Il m'a un peu servi de rupture avec les gros OS en cours d'écriture qui me posent énormément de problèmes.

Il est un peu différent de mes écrits habituels, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

* * *

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Kurogane boudait. Toute la famille réunie pour passer le réveillon du Nouvel An s'extasiait devant la petite chose couchée dans les bras de sa mère. Avant de continuer plus loin, faisons le point sur sa situation familiale.

Il était l'ainé de se fratrie et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était fait pour ce rôle. Brun aux yeux rouges sang, plutôt grand pour son âge, mais pas en mode asperge. Il était solidement charpenté et disposait d'une aura d'autorité naturelle sur la plupart des enfants, exceptés ses frères et sœurs qui se plaisaient à lui pourrir ses journées.

Ensuite venait Kimihiro, quinze ans, que tous appelaient Watanuki depuis qu'il avait, à l'école maternelle, inversé sur sa fiche de présentation son nom et sa date de naissance, le premier avril (1). Il avait de beaux yeux bleus masqués en permanence par sa grosse paire de lunettes sans laquelle il ne voyait rien mais qui cachait la beauté de ses traits. Il avait été un bébé très braillard, hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales sans discontinuer. Ça n'avait pas vraiment changé à présent, sauf qu'il ajoutait à ses bruyantes plaintes de nombreuses gesticulations. C'était un gentil garçon mais qui pouvait être très fatigant.

En troisième se tenait Ashura, treize ans. Il traversait une phase gothique, s'était laissé pousser les cheveux jusqu'à la taille et écoutait sa musique métallisée en mettant le volume de sa chaîne hi-fi au maximum, faisant fuir oiseaux et voisins. Il était pénible avec tout le monde et semblait avoir pour but dans la vie d'atteindre le plus haut degré de cynisme existant.

Il avait un jumeau, Fei Wan, un geek de la pire espèce. Passionné de RPG et de FPS, il collectionnait les Call of Duty, les Assassin's Creed, les GTA, les Mass Effect et les Metal Gear. Il avait la drôle de manie de l'habiller en steampunk (2), de porter divers hauts-de-forme noirs et d'énormes monocles qui lui donnaient l'air d'être débarqué du du XIXe siècle à bord d'une obscure machine à voyager dans le temps.

Arrivait ensuite Toya, huit ans. Passionné par les gros bouquins depuis qu'il savait lire, il passait la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque municipale où il dénichait ce qui était de vrais trésors à ses yeux mais un ramassis de hiéroglyphes pour le reste de la famille. Il connaissait très bien le libraire chez qui il dégotait ses romans, ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms.

Et puis, il y avait Subaru, quatre ans. C'était le dernier des garçons et commençait tout juste l'école. C'était un dormeur de première qui ne se réveillait que pour dévorer ses repas à une vitesse ahurissante. Rester debout plus d'une heure le mettait d'une humeur massacrante. Eveillé et fatigué, il était insupportable.

Pour en revenir à Kurogane, il s'était assis contre un mur et maugréait dans sa barbe. L'attention de toute la famille Suwa était focalisée sur Tomoyo, leur petite sœur de quelques mois à peine. Il aurait dû passer le réveillon chez les Flowright, invité par son meilleur pote/amour secret Fye mais avait été réquisitionné par ses parents pour garder toute la marmaille.

Alors, le voilà qui boudait comme un gamin, au milieu des plaintes de Kimihiro, des insultes d'Ashura, de la musique de la console de Fei Wan et des cris de Toya qui voyait, impuissant, Subaru jeter à travers la pièce sa précieuse collection de livres, signe que ce dernier avait vraiment besoin d'aller dormir. Quand il était fatigué, il lançait des objets, fragiles de préférence, se fracasser contre les murs. Il n'y avait que le petit Seichiro, un ami de son école maternelle, qui réussissait à le calmer.

Kurogane restait stoïque, même quand une coupe en cristal s'écrasa à côté de son oreille. Et allez, le gothique mitraillait leurs tympans à grands renforts de décibels sauvages et hurlants, se mélangeant avec les bruits d'impacts de balles du jeu vidéo du geek, produisant une mixture auditive immonde. Une seconde plus et et il se pendra aux fils électriques de la lampe du salon. Vie de merde.

Son portable sonna.

De Fye : Yo Kuro :) ça va ?

De Kurogane : Bof, les frangins font le bordel, comme d'hab, et toi ?

De Fye : Bof aussi, t'es pas là alors…

De Kurogane : J'aurais préféré être avec toi plutôt qu'avec ce tas de crétins !

De Fye : Allez, ils sont sympas =D

De Kurogane : … ou pas =) Sérieux, c'est des démons !

De Fye : En attendant, je passe les fêtes tout seul, mon frère et mes parents se sont faits la malle ! Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là :'-(

Kurogane eut un sourire triste. C'était ça, le problème avec Fye, il disait (ou écrivait, en l'occurrence) des choses ambiguës, qu'on était tenté d'interpréter autrement qu'une simple amitié. Enfin bon, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance puisque son ami était en couple depuis six mois avec une jolie blonde dont il avait oublié le nom, une fille bien sous tous rapports.

De Kurogane : T'es pas avec ta chérie ?

De Fye : Tchii ? Elle doit arriver bientôt, normalement

De Kurogane : Ok :)

De Fye : Elle est là ! Je te laisse !

De Kurogane : Bye !

Il reposa son téléphone. Fei Wan et Ashura se rouaient de coups, Subaru hurlait de plus belle, Toya et Watanuki s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il prit une grande inspiration et hurla :

-BON, MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT ! Vous arrêtez de faire chier le monde ! Subaru, tu a le droit d'aller dormir ! Fei Wan, va jouer dans la chambre avec ta DS ! Ashura…

-Tu me donnes pas d'ordres ! J'écoute ma musique si je veux !

-Utilise ton casque alors, si tu veux pas que je détruises ta chaîne !

-Je fais ce que veux ! T'es pas mon père !

Kurogane, complètement désespéré, partit rejoindre les deux seuls enfant à peu près calmes, à savoir Kimihiro et le fou de la lecture. Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Watanuki et avaient interrompu leur conversation à son arrivée. Il s'installa près d'eux. Toya cachait son visage dans ses bras et n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

-Hé, ça va ? s'enquit l'aîné.

Il n'eut pour réponse que quelques sanglots. Premier Avril le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-Si tu a besoin de parler, je veux bien t'écouter, continua-t-il.

-C'est… c'est Yuki… il… il…

Le petit Toya fondit en larmes devant ses frères inquiets. Yukito était son meilleur ami, ils étaient vraiment très proches.

-Il… il m'a dit qu'il… qu'il était tombé am… am… amoureux d'une fille et… et… et moi je veux pas !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kurogane. Tu as peur qu'il ne joue plus avec toi ?

L'enfant hocha rapidement la tête.

-C'est ton meilleur pote, tu devrais pouvoir le partager, il ne t'oubliera pas !

-Si, il m'oubliera… Hier, je lui ai dit que… que… que si il était une fille, je lui demanderais d'être mon amoureuse… mais la maîtresse a dit que les garçons… les garçons ont pas le droit d'aimer d'autres garçons… Je suis sûr que Yuki il… il… il voudra plus me voir !

-Ta maitresse, elle raconte des conneries ! Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, fille ou garçon !

-C'est… c'est vrai ?

-Bah oui !

-Mais… mais Yuki… il va dire que je suis pas normal !

-Ya pas de raison ! T'es gentil et sympa, je vois pas pourquoi il dirait ça !

-Vrai ?

-Vrai !

-Merci, grand frère !

Toya, réconforté, retourna dans sa chambre pour finir un livre. Kurogane s'apprêtait à sortir pour surveiller les autres monstres quand Watanuki l'arrêta.

-Kurogane… tes conseils… tu ferais bien de les appliquer à toi aussi !

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis l'aîné partit. Désabusé, il esquissa un sourire amer. Comment Fye, le tombeur de ces dames qui avait le lycée à ses pieds, pourrait-il s'intéresser à lui ?

* * *

C'était le matin de la reprise des cours. Fye rejoint Kurogane devant leur établissement avec un retentissant « Kuro-chaaaaan ! »

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Mais oui, mais oui, Kuro-pon !

-Tch… Bon, on y va ou on va être en retard !

Ils croisèrent Tchii dans les couloirs qui, loin de se jeter sur Fye pour l'embrasser, leur adressa un regard de pure haine. Le blond l'ignora mais Kurogane nota que son poing s'était crispé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Les heures passèrent dans le tension apparente. Pendant la récréation, la petite amie (ou plutôt ex-petite amie) racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était sortie avec « une tapette ».

-… non mais je vous jure, ce me est une vraie pédale ! il s'est planté de prénom en me disant des mots tendres et quand on a failli coucher, ce bâtard ! En plus, il a toute une boîte remplie de lettres de déclarations non envoyées, toutes au même gars ! Franchement, plus pédé que ça, tu meurs ! Les mecs, gare à vos fesses ! Surtout toi, Kurogane ! C'est toi qui intéresses cette tapette !

Ce dernier se tourna vers Fye qui devenait blême. Il restait muet, encaissant sourdement la trahison de son ex. Kurogane tentait de lui parler, le réconforter, mais il restait loin, enfermé dans un monde de moqueries humiliantes. La journée continua. Le blond semblait mal encaisser le choc. Il restait cloîtré dans un mutisme prononcé. Le jour se termina enfin et Fye rentra chez lui à toute vitesse, n'attendant même pas son ami. Le brun se dépêcha de le rejoindre, peu désireux de le laisser seul dans de pareilles circonstances. Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison des Flowright, il le retrouva, assis dans sa chambre.

-Ça va, Fye ?

-Comment ça pourrait aller ? Elle m'a trahi. M'avait dit qu'elle dirait rien. Et surtout pas à toi.

-Alors, c'était vrai ?

-… Ouais.

-Ah.

-Je… je suis désolé. J'ai tout fait pour pas que ça arrive mais… tu es toi et… et…

La voix de Fye tremblait. Il continua.

-… j'ai… j'ai essayé de t'oublier… avec Tchii mais… mais c'était trop dur… je… pour tenir le coup, quand je l'embrassais, je t'imaginais, toi… et… et… j'en peux plus… désolé… si tu veux plus me voir, je… je comprendrais…

-Pourquoi je partirais ? T'es un pote ! Et même… un peu plus que ça…

-Tu… moi ?

-Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr !

-Quelle question ! Évidemment !

Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser féroce et passionné, cependant gêné par un drôle de bruit de fond, comme une sonnerie…

Driiiiiiiiiiing !

Il ouvrit les yeux, empêtré dans ses draps. Il soupira. Il avait encore rêvé de son « plus qu'ami ». Il se leva, fit sa toilette. Son frère faisait un peu de bruit à l'étage. Il attrapa son sac et se rendit au lycée. Une jeune fille blonde l'aborda, radieuse.

-Bonjour Fye, mon chéri !

-Bonjour Tchii.

Combien de temps aurait-il a force de faire semblant ?

* * *

(1) En japonais, premier avril s'écrit avec les mêmes kanji que Watanuki.

(2) Le style steampunk est à base de vêtements style bourgeoisie anglaise du XIXe siècle, agrémentés de corsets, plastrons de cuivres et babioles métalliques (souvent en cuivre) et grosses lunettes steampunk. Pour en voir des exemples, cherchez dans Google Images, il y en a plein !

* * *

Fei Wan : Moi, un geek ? N'importe quoi ?

Ashura : Oh non... Un gothique... Elle est pas sérieuse, cette tarée ?

Toya : Je ne suis pas un gamin pleurnichard ! Non mais !

Subaru : Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur mon rôle.

Crisa : Sortez le champagne ! J'ai enfin fini un de mes débuts !

Kurogane : Et tu fais ta fière, en plus ? D'où tu me colles toute une fratrie insupportable ? Et c'est quoi cette fin trop bizarre ?

Crisa : Euh... une fin ? Quelle fin ? Non, c'est pas moi, j'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma !

Kurogane : Tu vas faire une suite ? Histoire d'arranger un peu les choses ? Parce que là, c'est le gros bordel !

Crisa : C'est une excellente question et je vous remercie de me l'avoir posée !

Watanuki : Alors ? Cette suite ?

Crisa : C'est en cours, avec des détails sur les aventures des frangins !


End file.
